The Magus Order
The Magus Order is the most important secret society for the wizards of Gaia, since it has several thousand members scattered around the largest and most significant cities of the world. The organization’s goal is to preserve supernatural knowledge and the use of magic. They believe that the mystical arts are a discipline that must not be forgotten, as properly applied, can be an indispensable benefit to humanity. However, they also understand that is an exceptionally dangerous power that neither society nor the world is prepared for at the moment. Despite its size, the Magus Order is only slightly more than two centuries old. It was created by a guild of wizards in Ilmora, headed by the famous (or infamous, as some would say) Ambrose Magus, a former Azathoth of Yehudah who renounced the principles of his old organization. His theories soon attracted some of the most important arch mages of his time and, in less than two decades, the Magus Order had already achieved major renown, spreading to other countries. At present, the main interests of the Magus Order are to promote the study of the supernatural arts and to develop new mystical knowledge. Members are always researching original formulas or probing further into the ways of magic. Often, the most restless mages begin lengthy travels to observe occult forces in the world and develop new theories. After all, there are many ways to increase magical knowledge. Another self-imposed function of Magus is to subtly control the intervention of supernatural powers in Gaia. The organization ensures that monstrous creatures, macabre spirits or dark necromancers do not commit atrocities or openly abuse their powers. Thus they expect that, at the right moment, they can someday present themselves before the world without fear and prejudice. The Magus Order maintains ties with many clandestine organizations. They often work with Black Sun to acquire supernatural artifacts (in fact, the members of Magus are usual Black Sun clients) and have made alliances with several Archons of Samael. The mages even bear certain relations with Tol Rauko, as both have combined forces on more than one occasion to stop some ancient power from resurfacing (though of course, secretly). On the contrary, their greatest enemies are the Inquisition, due to its witch hunts, and the Order of Yehudah, who consider the members of Magus weak and unworthy of their power. Since many members of the organization belong to well off families, the Magus Order normally has access to all the funds and wealth that it needs. Thus, it can afford the luxury of hiring mercenaries to support or protect its affiliates if deemed necessary. STUDENTS AND ACADEMIES Experienced wizards are very rarely invited to join the organization. The Magus Order generally looks for new recruits among university students in large cities. After confirming The Gift, they approach scholars during their first few months of college and try to find out if they have a sufficiently open mentality as to join the Order. Most of them are quickly fascinated by the new world opening before them and do not hesitate to join Magus. Besides this method, if a member of the society finds somebody with The Gift throughout his travels, he will normally try to convince the young one’s parents that he has qualities of a brilliant student, offering him a scholarship. Because forcing somebody to enter the society is against the Magus Order’s principles, if anyone refuses, the wizard will not do anything to oblige them. Most members of the organization and their apprentices meet at the Magus Academies, the closest thing to an authentic magic school in Gaia today. They are large private homes or mansions, hidden behind the facade of a university club. Thus, it’s not that unusual for dozens and dozens of teenagers or adults to congregate daily to study under private tutors, when what they actually do is further their supernatural training. In other cases, where there is no university nearby, the Academies apparently run private schools, isolated from any population. Apart from places of study, the Magus Academies are also huge supernatural research laboratories. In their basements, towers and sealed chambers, numerous mystical experiments are carried out with the purpose of making astonishing discoveries. THE ELEMENTS OF MAGIC The Magus Order has a complex hierarchical structure, based on the personal achievements of its members. Coeptum (or Initiates) is the title for an apprentice still in their learning period. Most are teenagers who never leave the academy, although they are already members of the organization in their own right. Those who pass the graduation examinations become Magus (or Magicians), and earn the freedom to do whatever they want. The next position up is the one of Magister (or Master), a title only granted to wizards of exceptional talent, responsible for various functions of the organization such as education or research. Often, each Magister has a small-handpicked group of Magus at his service, who are responsible for completing various missions for the Order, like searching for artifacts, stopping supernatural dangers or protecting the organization from other threats. Finally, in the upper establishment is the Magius Locci, the five most important members of the Order. Each one of them has mastered one of the five magical paths, and thus are the highest authority in their particular type of spellcraft. They elect the Magus Rex (or Supreme lord of the Order), who acts as more than just a leader, being responsible for organizing everything and presiding over the council of the Magius Locci. Currently, this title rests in the hands of Alexei Magus, great great grandson of Ambrose Magus, the creator of the Magus Order. Category:Factions